1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for operating a multitone imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a system and method for operating an apparatus having a photoreceptor and multiple units for depositing charge on the photoreceptor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A typical image printer may employ a latent development system having a photoconductive surface and a charging unit for depositing charge on the photoconductive surface. After being charged by the charging unit, the photoconductor surface is selectively exposed to a light pattern to selectively discharge the photoconductive surface, thereby producing a pattern of charge corresponding to an image. Subsequently, the photoconductive surface is exposed to charged toner, which adheres to charged portions of the photoconductor surface.
When a printer is compact, the various parts of the printer tend to have a reduced size. Generally, reducing the size of the charging unit results in the charging unit being capable of depositing less charge per unit time. Reduced charge per unit time results in reduced image quality or in reduced printing speed.